my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogeki Katakunai
Kogeki Katakunai, a Jibun High School graduate, as well as one of the top up and coming Pro Heroes in Japan, also known as the N/A Hero: N/A is the son of Ken Katakunai and big brother of Hohei Katakunai and Fokasu Katakunai. Appearance Gallery Kogeki Katakunai.png KogekiFullBody.jpg Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Strength: Considerable Speed: High Stamina: High Muscle Stamina: High Durability: High Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk [[Unsolid Attack|'Unsolid Attack']]: It gives Kogeki the ability to make unsolid objects interactable to everything and everyone other than himself. He can also control the things he makes interactable to an extent, even to the point that he can even condense them and have them attach onto an object. Techniques Unsolid Sword: Kogeki uses his quirk on and condenses air and has it attach to his sword, giving it a layer of protection and enhancing its sharpness. Very slightly fatigues his muscles much to maintain. Unsolid Sword Guard: Kogeki uses his quirk on and then condenses the air in the path of his sword, making a quick shield against attacks. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Body: Kogeki uses his quirk on and then condenses the air and has it attach to his body, giving it a layer of protection while also imitating the effect of enhancing his strength. Slightly fatigues his muscles to maintain. Unsolid Step: Kogeki stomps his foot onto the ground and uses his quirk on the airwaves created by it, resulting in a quick violent lashing of air around him. If someone attempts to charge him or gets in range, they'll be hit and stopped by them, while also becoming open for Kogeki to attack them. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Kick Blast: Kogeki kicks his target and on impact, has the condensed air around his foot explode, resulting in a powerful kick without recoil. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Gathering: Kogeki uses his qurik on a large amount of air around him which he can then use for other techniques. Moderately fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Charge: Kogeki condenses even more air on his sword, starting to damage its durability. It makes the sword's layer of protection even stronger and enhances it's sharpness even more. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use and maintain. Super Moves Unsolid Step Kick: Kogeki uses Unsolid Step and then uses Unsolid Kick Blast from the opening the former creates. Unsolid Field: Kogeki uses his quirk on the air surrounding him but with a lower strength than he usually does and maintains it. It's intended effect is to slow the movement and strength of people and things that enter it, allowing him more time to react to his opponents or sneak attacks. Moderately fatigues his muscles to maintain. Unsolid Wall: Kogeki controls the large amount of air he used his quirk on to create a wall in order to defend against attacks. Requires using Unsolid Gathering beforehand. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Shining Sword: Kogeki condenses an extreme amount of air on his sword, creating a bright light and making the sword's layer of protection extremely strong and enhancing its sharpness to an extreme. Will break the sword it's used with after a few minutes. Requires using Unsolid Gathering beforehand. Moderately fatigues his muscles to use and maintain. Unsolid Shining Blast: Kogeki condenses the air on his sword so much that it starts to create a blinding light and becomes extremely powerful. Kogeki then slashes it down and releases all the condensed air, creating an extremely powerful house-sized explosion of blinding energy. Will break the sword it's used with. Requires using Unsolid Shining Sword beforehand. Greatly fatigues his muscles to use. Other Author Note: Although he is very cooperative, his quirk isn't suited to working together with people, hence his 3 in it instead of his otherwise 5. Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons Battles Trivia * His name Kogeki means Attack and Katakunai means Unsolid. * Kogeki's look is taken from Reinhard van Astrea from the series Re:zero. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Black Rabbit Universe